Journeying Through Pyrrhia
Do not vandalize or I will vandalize you. Characters Death (DE-HF) Gender: Unknown, but prefers the words he and him Tribe: NightWings Residence: Sky Kingdom Status: Alive Miasmia (MY-AZ-MUH or MY-AZ-ME-UH) Gender: Female Tribe: RainWings Residence: Scavenger Den Status: Alive Prince Bush (PRINS BUSH) Gender: Male Tribe: SandWings Residence: Kingdom of Sand Status: Alive Ex-Queen Nile (ECS QHEEN NI-UL) Age: Over 30 years at death (alive during most chapters) Gender: Female Tribe: SkyWings Occupation: First Queen of the SkyWings (formerly) Prologue A dragonet was trying to flee. "Stop it, mother! I don't need you! I just want to read Darkstalker's scroll!" "I don't think it's a scroll, honey," replied back her mother. She went up to the sky and shifted herself down in front of the dragonet. "I hate to say this, mother--but BACK OFF!" The MudWing hissed and jumped up and tried to fly. The mother grabbed the dragonet and carried her back to the Mud Kingdom. "Hiss! Hiss!" the dragonet shot fire at the mother's chin, then she thought Oh, right. Fire-resistant scales. ''She squirmed her best try and finally was dropped down. "Argh! Get back here!" growled the mother. Her stomach grumbled. "Alright. I'll have to do the challenging part." She flew after the dragonet and other dragons scowled, surrounding her--the mother opened her jaws, and it looked like she was about to be swallowed. C1: Screech! Screech! Battle Screech! (short) "Fight," whispered the opponent as Miasma stared. She shivered. "No. Not today." "SWITCH OPPONENTS!" shouted the hybrid. It was the daring Splendid. The opponent walked out of the battlefield as Death stepped up. "What a little challenging opponent," Splendid teased. "Ha. Call that opponent? Let's see what this dumb NightWing can do!" "I can do anything," the NightWing smiled viciously. "Just come to me." "Alright," Miasma replied, her tail waving back and forth. This ''was ''challenging for one single RainWing. "let's see what you can do. Can you kill Darkstalker in one bite?" "Erm, nevermind. ''Almost ''anything." Death gulped. He rolled into the shadows. Miasma was one of the aggressive RainWings, of course. Miasma flew around as she changed scale colors; pale-green to pink rose, dark purple to orangey purple just to show off while flying around, trying to find Death. As soon as she turned blue, Death emerged from a shadow and knocked Miasma down. "Winner is Death!" announced Splendid. Miasma turned weak. She grunted hard and fell down to the floor. "I'm okay, I'm okay," Miasma groaned. "You were fantastic," Death pat Miasma on the head. She smiled and crawled back into the cave to rest. Everyone yawned and went to rest too. C2: The Save of Queen Nile (long) When the dragonets woke up, they wondered where the beautiful but demanding Nile went. "Oh, I know!" Bush said. "What, Prince Bush?" Miasma blinked. "She likes to go shopping..." Death made a derpy face. "Soooo..." Miasma spoke. "...she's probably at a mall," groaned Bush. He absolutely did not like to go to shopping malls. There weren't many things for males. Just females. The winged creatures blinked at each other. "Should we?" "Yes, we should," replied Bush. The dragonets flew to the sky and said goodbye to the Rainforest Kingdom--where they picked up Miasma when she was wandering off from her fellow Scavenger pet. "WAIT! WAIT!" someone screeched. "Who is it?" Miasma blinked. It was a voice calling from her Scavenger Den home. "Argh, I think it's Ceylonne," she groaned. "She always needs me I-N C-A-S-E." So the dragonets dove down to Miasma's house. When they came in, she was terribly scared. "W-who are these dragons, Mia?" "These are my friends, Ceylonne," Miasma replied. "She calls you Mia?" snorted Death. "Hey. That was her choice, not yours OR mine." Miasma explained. "Oh sorry," Death went serious. "Security check please?" Ceylonne blinked, worried. "Fine..." all the dragonets (except Miasma) groaned. "You see..." Miasma giggled a bit and then continued, "she does a security check for all dragons so she hopes they don't lie." "Oh, okay," everyone replied. Miasma pulled out a strange-looking machine. "Finding an identity...finding an identity..." It then did a beep. "User: Death. NightWing. Male." "So...cool!" Death exclaimed after not talking in a while. "Identity correct. Welcome." And so Death skipped around--it was his first time happy skipping around since they had left the cave to battle yesterday. And so the robot did the others and then Ceylonne said, "Make yourself at home." "No, no, it's okay," Miasma spoke. "We need to find Queen Nile." "Queen Nile?" asked Ceylonne. "The famous SkyWing queen?" "Yes," nodded Bush. "Hop on Mia's back." Ceylonne hopped on Miasma's back and the dragonets flew. "Hold on tight because this is going to be a CRAZY ride." "Oh...okay..." Ceylonne hopped on Miasma's back and gripped her neck. She suddenly choked and fell down into the forest. "Oh...darn it..." Death facetaloned. "Now what..." Miasma's wing hung to a branch--it stuck out of her wing. The dragonets pulled her off and Ceylonne hopped on Death's back and they landed. SandWings surrounded them--forked tongues slithering in and out of their mouths. "Oh no..." Ceylonne looked worried. "Was ''this ''part of the crazy ride?" "To me, no," Death replied. "But I'll back them off. HEY! BACK OFF, YA NASTY SANDWINGS!" It didn't work. "Well, at least I tried my best." "Yep," Ceylonne replied. "Wait, I'll handle this. I was a former member of the SandWings of Power. Hey! Recognize me?" explained Bush. "Oh, hello, my former top friend!" The leader hugged Bush. He smiled as the leader was licking his cheek. "Heh heh..." "Don't attack him!" The leader stood up. "Okay!" replied the SandWing soldiers. They carefully walked away. "Come with us. We had heard that you needed Queen Nile." "Okay!" the others smiled as they walked along with the SandWing group. They disappeared into the shadows of the forest--out from the clearing. "So, I see your fellow RainWing is knocked out?" asked a female SandWing. "Apparently, yes," Bush replied. "Ouch, it looks like a wing rip, like a long time ago what Queen Burn did to Hvitur," the female SandWing replied. "It does," nodded Bush, closing one eye as if it shut down. He then opened the eye and looked at the bloody ripped wing. "Oh, I'm sorry," The SandWing looked sad. "Maybe..." She did random stuff to Miasma--and poof! She was healed. "Oh, thank you, you are the best healer EVER!" Death smiled. "W-where am I?" Miasma woke up and looked as if she was brainwashed. "Oh, right, you healed me, Princess Amazon." "Amazon?" Ceylonne and Death frowned. "Yeah, Princess Amazon. She's my friend." "COOL!!!!" This time, Ceylonne, Death, ''and ''Bush had sparkling stars in their eyes. They soon turned back to normal. "Bye!" the SandWings waved. The group waved too as they took off (and especially, Ceylonne was on Miasma). They heard a call from the distance: "HELLO? HELLO?" "That sounds like...Queen Nile!" exclaimed Miasma. They shifted themselves down and Queen Nile was trapped in a building. "Help! Help!" It was flooding inside. All dragonets used their power and the door was broken open. And the dragonets went home peacefully...and oh no. At home, she showed off. C3: Ouch...Once Again '''WIP' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)